Jim from IT
by AlucardSing
Summary: A new employee has joined the team in the basement, but what will they think of him? And how will he cover up his criminal side?
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

It was a normal day in the basement- damp, cold and quiet. Occasionally Roy would make a comment and break said silence. But today was different. Roy had called in sick and had asked for the next week off. But Moss knew it was because his sister was coming down. Douglas had said that he would be hiring someone extra for the department anyway, he explained that "We need more gay employees around the building." Which of course made Jen nervous, the boys don't really like new comers. And she was afraid Moss would end up on a date with the new employee.

Suddenly the door burst open and a very tired looking man walked through the door. He was well groomed, had large eyes and wore his underwear visible above the waist. Jen was nervous already.

"Hello?" Jen asked.

"Huh?" The new guy looked up very confused and tired.

"What's your name?" Jen asked like she was speaking to Moss when he didn't understand something.

"Oh, Jim Moriarty, hi~" Jim replied. The man spoke in a strange accent, Jen couldn't quite place it.

"That's a strange name. So, introductions. I'm Jen, and that is Moss" Jen spoke gesturing to the man behind his desk typing away. "Moss?"

"Oh, yes Jen?" Moss ceased his typing and leaned back in his office chair.

"This is Jim, say hello." Jen felt like a teacher by this point.

"Hello, Jim! I'm Moss, nice to meet you." Moss offered his hand. But Jim just stood there vacant.

"Jim?" Jen asked, nudging Jim.

Jim toppled over onto the couch fast asleep.

"Oh, another weirdo." Jen whispered under her breath.

POV: Moriarty

What happened? "Huh?" I spoke. I woke up on a sofa inside what looked to be a basement or isolated building.

"Oh, you're awake?" A female voice spoke from across the room. A British accent no doubt.

"Jen, it turn's out I got be-tt-er." An Irish man trailed off. "Who's this?!"

"This is Jim. He is our new employee" The female spoke. "He's gay" She whispered, obviously thinking I couldn't hear her.

I slowly slouched up off the sofa. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Oh, yeah. You passed out last night. I guess we should introduce ourselves again. I'm Jen, this is Roy and the one in glasses over there is Moss." Jen spoke up

"Hi!" The guy called Moss chimed.

"So, Jim. Where're you from?" Roy asked swaying back and forth. Obviously he can't pick up my accent.

"Why?" I replied.

"Alright, sorry I asked." Roy walked over to what was obviously his desk.

"So, what are your skills in IT?" Jen asked.

"Where are yours?" I replied.

"Sorry, what?" She began to blush.

"Nevermind. I don't really have any special skills. Eerm, what about you?" I asked Moss.

POV: Roy

The new guy was getting uncomfortably close to Moss, it was quite unnerving. The worst thing is Moss doesn't understand when men come onto him.

"I am a generally all round guy..." Moss started, obviously proud of himself.

I bet he's from Scotland or somewhere. He sounds like he's from everywhere.

"Hey, Jim. What's your name?" I blurted out.

"Jim Moriarty, why?" Jim replied

The name caught me by surprise. I know that name! he's some criminal or something! Oh god! What are we going to do? I am 97% sure it's him!

"N-No reason." Did I just give myself away for stuttering?

I heard of his name when I was on the streets those two hours. The thought still makes me cringe.

POV: Jim

Does he know who I am? Probably, but he wont say anything. He's too scared. At that Jen started to speak again. "So Jim, where are you from?"

"Ireland" I replied. She is kind of annoying.

"Wow, Roy is Irish too." She spoke quite loud, obviously trying to get Roy's attention.

"I know."

"Wait, what?!" Roy shouted, obviously startled by my comment. Could he be anymore obvious?

"Your accent." I stated.

"Oh, right... Yeah, of course." He said under his breath. He knows. He knows who I am. I should probably- Wait no, he's not brave enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Wait... Oh crap! I forgot about Molly! I need to do something, she has close connections with Sherlock. But they can't know about Molly, and I have an idea that Roy will stalk me for a bit to confirm his suspicions.

POV: No one

The room fell into silence after Jim and Roy spoke, and it had been that way for about 10 minutes now.

Moss made a few attempts to break the silence, but he couldn't quite get his words out. Meanwhile Roy was being very careful and hadn't took his eyes off of Jim. "So, this was a good start!" Jen said cheerfully.  
"A good st- a good start!?" Roy yelled in reply.

"Yes, compared to the other times you've had an intention of being social. This is a good start." Jen retorted.

Jim just stood there fascinated by how little their minds must be if they have this as a job.

"I think it went great!" Moss joined in. "Roy, I need to borrow your stapler. Can I borrow your stapler?"

"Wha- Yeah, whatever." Roy was paying little attention to Moss at the moment. He was more concerned about the possible criminal in the IT department.

"I need to go see my... Friend." Jim groaned as he walked out the door and headed for the elevator.

"Wait!" Roy yelled running after Jim and grabbing him by his sleeve.

"What?!" Jim yelled annoyed that he had to spend more company with Molly Hooper. She wouldn't shut up about Sherlock. But it wasn't anything interesting, it was just about how he ignores her. Roy flinched at Jim's sudden outburst.

"N-Nothing... Nothing, nothing at all." Roy said trying to act casual as he released Jim from his grasp. "S-Sorry, it's nothing." Roy slowly backed away from Jim and ran back into the basement panting.

"Roy, there's no staples!" Moss yelled. "Roy, go get some staples!"

"R-Right... I will go... Get some... Staples." Roy trailed off as he turned towards the door. This was his chance to follow Jim.

"Jesus... It sure is stuffy down there" Jim chimed, stretching out his arms as he strolled towards Molly's house. Now and then he would here footsteps, or an Irish voice hush a cat. Jim left it though, he wouldn't be able to see him and Molly anyway if they were to go upstairs.

Jim opened Molly's apartment with his spare key.

"Honey, I'm home" He groaned as the door slammed behind him.

"Dammit!" Roy yell-whispered. "Is that his boyfriends house?"

A FEW HOURS LATER

"How long are they going to be in there" Roy said to himself. He was now sitting next to a dumpster outside their front door, in the alley. Suddenly he heard a lock turn and heard two voices.

"Do you have to go?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I've got that new job down the street, remember?"

"Oh, right. Why did you quit at Barts again?" Molly replied.

"This one just has better pay-" Jim was cut off by giggling.

Jim went over and into the alley, he could see Roy's feet on the other side of the dumpster, so he took the most appropriate course of action and kicked the bin.

"Ow!" Came a cry from the other side.

Jim was now back standing opposite Molly. Roy didn't know what or who had moved the bin into his head, but he was nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N):**** I know it's short, but I thought this was a good ending point for the chapter :)**

"What as that about?" Molly asked.

"It's nothing. I have to go" Jim started to walk away but Molly grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close, she went to kiss him when...

"WAIT!" Roy yelled running around the corner into their line of sight. "He's..."

"He's what?" Molly asked.

"Gay!" Roy replied.

Molly pushed Jim back and looked over him one more time.

"He isn't gay... H-He can't be!"

"Molly..." Jim began.

"He is! He was coming onto my workmate, Moss!" Roy was sweating like a pig.

"I wasn't! I was making conversation. That's different."

"Prove it!" Roy yelled.

Jim glared at him with a look from hell.

"Ji-" Molly was cut off by a kiss. This shocked both Molly and Roy. It even shocked Jim, himself. He didn't know what to do.

"I've got to go." Jim whispered as he ran off towards Reynholm Industries.

"M-Me too." Roy stuttered as he headed off in the same direction.

"Why would you do that?!" Jim yelled kicking the door to the IT department open.

"Wah! It wasn't my fault! you shouldn't have lied!" Roy retorted.

Jim grabbed Roy by the collar and got uncomfortably close to Roy's face "If you keep this up, I will skin you" He whispered. Jen walked in, eyes wide open at the sight, and pulled Jim off of Roy.

"What's going on?" Jen huffed.

"Nothing." Jim spoke as he walked over to the back room to make himself some coffee.

Jen gave Roy a look. "N-Nothing" Roy spat out, he returned to his desk and sat there silently.

A few hours passed before Jim asked what had been bugging him for a while now, "What's behind that red door?" He asked as he gestured to the door with his head.

Moss's back straightened as he gave a fake cough.

"Nothing" All three said in unison.

"Well, if it's nothing, then I can have a look."

"No!" Roy screamed, placing himself between Jim and the door. Roy was sweating quite obviously.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"We are not allowed in there!" Moss yelled.

"Why?" Jim repeated.

"Jen said so!" Moss choked up.

"No I didn't!" Jen yelled.

She received a questionable stare from Jim.

"Y-Yeah I did." She spoke under her breath.

"I don't care." Jim said, proudly as he strode towards the door.

Roy moved out of his way, he was scared of Jim since that last moment they had.

"What's in here, then?" Jim whispered to himself. He opened the door slowly and he walked into a room with a few boxes, machines and a strange lump in the corner. From this distance he couldn't tell what it was in this dark room. But he felt depressed. As he approached the thing, he could make out it was a man, he started to hear snoring from the... Thing. He crouched over the thing.

"He's a gonner." Roy said to the others waiting outside the room, listening out for a scream of some sort.


End file.
